


Out of Body Inexperienced

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [35]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Zatanna and Dinah switch bodies, enough said.





	Out of Body Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the femslash100 Fanfic Trope Drabble Cycle prompt of "body switch". Zatanna seemed perfect for this prompt.

Zatanna focused on her fishnets. Well, they weren't her fishnets (they were roughly two sizes too big and looking rather frayed) but in times of emergency, one had to at least be thankful for a good fashion sense.

Dinah-Zatanna-blinked, dark eyes wavering. "What the hell."

There was no anger to her words, no urgency in that all too familiar voice. Not acceptance, either, but at least the surprise seemed numbed.

"Right back at you," Zatanna replied, voice barely above a whisper. Any louder and she could set off a canary cry, and there was no point in blowing out her eardrums when she wasn't even using them.

-

"Try again."

"We've done this a thousand times already and gotten nowhere."

"Talking backwards isn't as hard as it looks. I even wrote it all out for you."

"It doesn't even look like English!"

"Yeah, well keep trying to say it or I'll call in Doctor Fate. Then, by tomorrow morning, the whole League will probably know about this little misadventure of ours."

Dinah huffed. "Fine, one more time."

Zatanna clenched calloused, foreign fists. "I'm telling you, you have to say it so that it can come out of my body."

That was a fact. Zatanna tried to focus on that instead of the new pain at her sides, a constant ache that seemed forever settled into Dinah's skin.

"I want this over as much as you do."

"Well prove it or I'll find other uses for this new rockstar bod of mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the comics (at least the Dini Zatanna solo) that Zatanna's magic can't actually affect flesh, but this is fanfic so it can slide, haha. Honestly, though, this is the kind of comic-y weirdness that I'm surprised hasn't happened yet in canon.


End file.
